John, el ángel
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: Era el primer día que Sherlock iba a socializar con niños de su edad. Madre y Mycroft estuvieron de acuerdo que era lo qué Sherlock necesitaba. Quizás así dejara de lado aquel pequeño amigo imaginario que tenía, un ángel llamado John. AU!Kidlock. No es Johnlock pervertidas XD Participación especial de Mycroft e.e


**Daddy's back XD Okno, pésima entrada. En fin, hace rato que no entro pero acá vengo con un pequeño y corto one-shot, dedicado a mi partner (I want mah Johnlock back T^T) **

**Eeeeeen fin. Está inspirado en una imagen de la artista Japonesa Yoshi, gran artista. Muy buena. Así que espero que les guste, sí los disfrutan vayan al botón de review (si están desde un celular XD) Y me dejan un pequeño comentario. **

AU Kidlock!

* * *

Solo quería jugar a los piratas pero los niños son crueles cuando pequeños. Jugar con los demás niños del colegio, como le dijo su hermano mayor Mycroft, porque socializar y hacer amistades era bueno y Sherlock, con sus cortos cinco años de vida, quiso invitar a los otros niños a jugar.

* * *

-No puedes hablar de John en el colegio, Sherly.- Le dijo su hermano mientras caminaban hacia la guardería en el primer día de clases del pequeño Sherlock. Sus enormes ojos azules se dirigieron hacia su cabeza, donde una pequeña criatura de alas blancas y cabellos dorados, dormía plácidamente sobre una mata de rizos azabaches.  
-Pero My...- Quiso protestar, apretando más fuerte la mano de su hermano.  
-Lo niños pueden ser crueles a veces.- Lo interrumpió, bajando su mirada hacia su pequeño hermano. Sherlock frunció el ceño queriendo reprimir con todas sus fuerzas un mohin que luchaba por salir. Mycroft suspiró y ablandó su expresión, detendiéndose para ponerse en cuclillas frente a Sherlock, soltando por un instante la mano de su hermano. Intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para decirle a su hermano que hablar sobre un ángel que solo él podía verlo podía ser motivo de burla para otros niños, que podrían molestarlo por eso. Mycroft, aunque no fuera una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos para con Sherlock, se preocupaba constantemente que alguien lo lastimase. Y Sherlock lo sabía. Podía verlo en su rostro. Solo que no entendía, porque no lo hacía, porqué Mycroft no creía en la existencia de John, ese pequeño ángel que siempre estaba con él. -Solo haz amigos. -  
-¿Amigos?- Repitió, parpadeando varias veces al no entenderlo.  
-Invítalos a jugar. -  
-Jugar...- Repitió para sí mismo en voz baja y la mirada en el suelo. -¿A los piratas?- Preguntó emocionado por la idea. Mycroft sonrió suavemente y acarició los rizos del menor, despertando a John quien frotó su ojo con su puño y se desperezó antes de sentarse en el hombro de Sherlock.  
-Por supuesto. Juega con ellos a los piratas.- Le dijo, reincorporándose y acomodando el uniforme del instituto. Sherlock no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la idea de jugar con alguien más. Podía crear todos los escenarios en su pequeña cabeza. Él, siendo capitán de una gran y temible nave pirata y los demás niños sus leales marineros. Sherlock asintió enérgicamente y soltó la mano de Mycroft para salir corriendo hacia dentro de la guardería, donde había un grupo de niños reunidos y hablando animadamente.  
Volteó una vez más para ver a Mycroft, quien lo observaba distante de otras madres, sosteniendo su paraguas negro como si fuera un bastón. Luego sus ojos pasaron a John, quien le dirigió una amplia sonrisa mientras balanceaba sus pies, sentado en su hombro. Sherlock tomó a John suavemente y caminó hasta un seto de baja estatura, donde dejó al diminuto ángel y tocó su mejilla con su pequeño dedo. -Hoy no puedes estar conmigo, John.- Dijo, haciendo una mueca a la expresión de reproche de John.  
Puso sus hombros firmes y su cuaderno más pegado contra su pecho antes de correr hacia los niños, quienes lo miraron extrañados.  
-¿Quieren jugar a los piratas? - Preguntó Sherlock con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la ausencia de incisivo lateral.  
-¿Piratas? - Dijo uno de los niños con acento burlesco, rubio y de cabello crispado.  
-Bueno... Si. Yo seré el capitán y ustedes serán mis marineros. - Respondió un poco más cohibido, apretando con más fuerza su cuaderno.  
- ¡Es lo más estúpido que he oído! ¿Quién querría jugar con alguien tan rato como tú? - Dijo el niño, mirando a Sherlock de arriba a abajo para examinarlo.  
Sherlock frunció el ceño. Estaba confundido pues aquello no había salido como lo había planeado.  
-Yo no soy raro.- Exclamó Sherlock, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.  
-Si lo eres. Nadie juega a los piratas, solo a la pelota y seguramente su mamita se molestaría contigo si te ensucias la ropa. - Sherlock apretó con fuerza sus labios y corrió, viendo cómo Mycroft había amagado para perseguirlo pero no lo hizo. Solo siguió corriendo hasta la parte de atrás de la guardería, un pequeño galpón de material, donde el pequeño entró y cerró la puerta con fuerzas, sin molestarse en fijarse sí había o no alguien.  
Las cristalinas lágrimas comenzaba a brotar de sus ojos sin piedad. Sherlock trataba de mantenerse en silencio pero no podía evitar de vez en vez gemir por lo bajo.  
-Ellos dijeron que ser pirata era estúpido. - Gimoteó, abrazándose con más fuerza a su cuaderno, sintiendo un ligero peso sobre su hombro, sabiendo que allí estaba John, sin siquiera tener que mirar. -Y-y que solo juegan a la pelota. ¡Ellos son estúpidos!- Sollozó, cerrando los ojos, sin molestarse en secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por su pálida mejilla. John sonrió tristemente y acarició una y otra y otra vez la mejilla de Sherlock, queriendo tranquilizarlo. -My... Mycroft dijo que necesito amigos, pero no los necesito.- Se dejó caer sobre la pared hasta quedar sentado, abrazándose a sus piernas para buscar consuelo por sí mismo. -Pero no. No los necesito. La soledad es lo que tengo. La soledad me protege.- John rió silenciosamente y negó, parándose en el hombro de Sherlock para poder abrazar su rostro. Sherlock lo miró, con sus ojos rojos y húmedos, gimoteando por lo bajo. - Y-yo no tengo amigos, John.- Musitó, bajando la mirada hacia el frío suelo. John frució el ceño confundido y negó antes de despegar sus alas, haciendo que una pequeña pluma se soltara y cayera sobre la rodilla de Sherlock.  
Sherlock levantó rápidamente la mirada cuando ya no sintió más el ligero peso sobre su hombro para ver cómo el pequeño ángel de cabellos dorados comenzaba a alejarse de él. John giró el rostro para ver a Sherlock cuando sintió que su pierna era atrapada por la pequeña mano del menor de los Holmes, arrodillado y mirando a John con ojos triste. -Solo te tengo a ti...- Susurró mientras lo soltaba y se apoyaba sobre sus manos con la mirada baja. John sonrió tiernamente y se acercó nuevamente a Sherlock, acostándose en su cabeza, sus brazos extendidos como si pudiera así abrazarlo. -No necesito amigos, John, porque siempre te tendré a ti.


End file.
